


by my absence you'll know me

by elegantidler



Series: November 2017 Edward Drabbles [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: The fact that Oswald deserved it doesn't make it hurt any lessDrabble set immediately after 3x14





	by my absence you'll know me

He had to do it. 

Didn’t he? 

Oswald betrayed him, hurt him. This was justice, an eye for an eye. Oswald deserved it.

And yet. 

The universe seemed to shift as Oswald sank. 

The person who knew him better than anyone else, who created him, is gone.

He is alone. 

He doesn’t want to think about Oswald anymore. (It hurts too much.)

This is right, this is justice. 

Oswald is gone. Ed is still here. He will find a way past this pain. 

But he’s still standing on the pier. And Oswald is still gone. 

And he is still alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Spencer Reece's San Sebastian https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/san-sebastian


End file.
